the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Peddie / Videos
File:Patricia and Eddie - One Thing|Patricia and Eddie - One Thing File:Last Kiss *Peddie*|Last Kiss *Peddie* File:Peddie-She's Killing Me|Peddie-She's Killing Me File:Peddie Lightning|Peddie Lightning File:Patricia Eddie ~ Hey Juliet ♥|Patricia Eddie ~ Hey Juliet ♥ File:*Peddie* I Hate You|*Peddie* I Hate You File:*Peddie* Story Of Us|*Peddie* Story Of Us File:My First Kiss - Peddie|My First Kiss - Peddie File:2 Peddie *Patricia and Eddie*|2 Peddie *Patricia and Eddie* File:House of Anubis Peddie|House of Anubis Peddie File:Fallin For You *Peddie*|House of Anubis Peddie File:Peddie Pardon Me|Peddie Pardon Me File:Peddie Ever Since We Met|Peddie Ever Since We Met File:*Peddie* Na Na Na|*Peddie* Na Na Na File:Just The Girl - Patricia + Eddie = Peddie|Just The Girl - Patricia + Eddie = Peddie File:house of anubis peddie|house of anubis peddie File:House of Anubis Peddie everytime we touch!|House of Anubis Peddie everytime we touch! File:Patricia and Eddie ~ Promiscous|Patricia and Eddie ~ Promiscous File:Peddie *Patricia Eddie* Just the Girl|Peddie *Patricia Eddie* Just the Girl File:*Peddie* Fall For You|*Peddie* Fall For You File:Patricia and Eddie - Uh Oh|Patricia and Eddie - Uh Oh File:House of anubis~ Peddie~ Call me maybe (Carly Rae Jepsen)|House of anubis~ Peddie~ Call me maybe (Carly Rae Jepsen) File:Peddie-Teenage Dream|Peddie-Teenage Dream File:Fall *Peddie*|Fall *Peddie* File:Peddie - Just Friends|Peddie - Just Friends File:Patricia and Eddie ~ My Life Would Suck Without You|Patricia and Eddie ~ My Life Would Suck Without You File:Patricia and Eddie - Paralyzed|Patricia and Eddie - Paralyzed File:House of anubis season 2 Peddie|House of anubis season 2 Peddie File:Peddie Hangover|Peddie Hangover File:*Peddie* Oh Darling|*Peddie* Oh Darling File:House of Anubis Peddie Disgusting|House of Anubis Peddie Disgusting File:She's So Mean Peddie|She's So Mean Peddie File:Patricia & Eddie ~ Brighter than the sun|Patricia & Eddie ~ Brighter than the sun File:Patricia and Eddie~We Found Love~|Patricia and Eddie~We Found Love~ File:Gravity *Peddie*|Gravity *Peddie* File:One More Night *Peddie*|One More Night *Peddie* File:Peddie Pretending|Peddie Pretending File:Peddie Bittersweet Memories|Peddie Bittersweet Memories File:Jaw Drop *Peddie*|Jaw Drop *Peddie* File:♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Eddie&Patricia Smile♥♥♥♥♥♥♥|♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Eddie&Patricia Smile♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ File:Peddie Toxic ♥|Peddie Toxic ♥ File:Nothing Like Us *Peddie*|Nothing Like Us *Peddie* File:Peddie I Knew You Were Trouble|Peddie I Knew You Were Trouble File:I Almost Do *Peddie*|I Almost Do *Peddie* File:House of Anubis ♥Patricia and Eddie♥ Me And You Against The World|House of Anubis ♥Patricia and Eddie♥ Me And You Against The World File:Peddie Moments HOA|Peddie Moments HOA File:Peddie's um 5th kiss|Peddie's um 5th kiss File:Breathing Space *Peddie*|Breathing Space *Peddie* File:Patricia Eddie (Peddie) - House of anubis Kiss you|Patricia Eddie (Peddie) - House of anubis Kiss you File:Peddie kiss|Peddie kiss File:Peddie(House of Anubis) - Masquerade|Peddie(House of Anubis) - Masquerade File:Peddie(House of Anubis) - Save the Last Dance for Me|Peddie(House of Anubis) - Save the Last Dance for Me File:Everybodys Got Somebody *Peddie* ~Happy Valentines Day~|Everybodys Got Somebody *Peddie* ~Happy Valentines Day~ File:Peddie Just A Dream|Peddie Just A Dream File:True Love Hurts *Peddie*|True Love Hurts *Peddie* File:PEDDIE - EVERYTIME|PEDDIE - EVERYTIME File:Peddie "I like him, I really do."|Peddie "I like him, I really do." File:See I Loved You But It Scared Me *Peddie* ~S3 Spoilers~|See I Loved You But It Scared Me *Peddie* ~S3 Spoilers~ File:My_First_Peddie_Video|My First Peddie Video Category:Videos Category:Pairing Videos Category:House of Anubis